A hydraulic dashpot is known from European Patent Application 535 409 A1. It essentially comprises a fluid-filled shock-absorbing cylinder and a piston mounted on the end of a piston rod and traveling back and forth inside the shock-absorbing cylinder. The piston rod extends through a centering assembly at one end of the shock-absorbing cylinder or, if the dashpot is a two-cylinder dashpot, of both the shock-absorbing cylinder and the outer cylinder. The piston-rod centering assembly is axially secured by crimping at least part of the edge of the shock-absorbing cylinder or outer cylinder. A pressure-impact accommodator in the form of an impact-accommodation disk rests against the uncrimped sections of the cylinder edge. There is a risk, especially when the diameter of the cylinder or cylinders is long, that the impact-accommodation disk cannot entirely accommodate powerful axial impacts and will push out.
The entire upper edge of the shock-absorbing cylinder or outer cylinder in another dashpot described in the same publication is crimped and accommodates a ring that seals off the cylinder. The impact-accommodation disk rests in this case directly against a composite base.